Let Me Catch You(CCTV I'am in love sequel)
by parkLad
Summary: Chanyeol yang berusaha memperthankan Baekhyun bagaimana pun caranya. "Kau akan bersamaku" , "Bebaskan aku dari perjodohan sialan ini,kumohon" BxB , 《Chanbaek》


**CCTV I'AM IN LOVE Sequel**

 **Pairings : Chanbaek BXb**

 **Genre's : Romance , Family ,Hurt/comfort**

 **BXB**

 **OC : Hera(kalo ada yang gak tau hera ini pemeran seon deok yang jadi istrinya Baek di scarlet ryeon)**

 **WARN! : Typo everywhere :)**

Malam ini bulan bersinar terang , bintang-bintang berkelap kelip dengan indahnya. Langit malam ini terlihat sangat indah dan cerah, seolah mereka juga merasakan apa yang namja imut ini rasakan. Baekhyun yang saat ini tengah berdiri di pinggiran balkonnya entah mengapa merasa bahagia. Baekhyun terus menyunggingkan senyum nya malu malu.

Dia terus teringat kejadian tadi sore saat dirinya dan Chanyeol sedang berjalan di pinggiran Sungai Han dan menikmati matahari senja. Tidak banyak yang mereka bicarakan. Hanya sekedar menanyakan umur , pekerjaan , dan hobi dan beberapa candaan yang sesekali di lontarkan Chanyeol , hanya untuk memanipulasi kegugupan yang entah mengapa dia rasakan sekarang sekarang. Selebihnya hanya diam dan hanya terdengar detakan jantung keduanya yang bersaut sautan. Tapi anehnya kesunyian itu tidak membuat suasana menjadi canggung.

Mereka menikmati kecanggungan mereka karna mereka merasa nyaman . Ya , kesunyian itu membuat mereka menjadi nyaman satu sama lain. Entah itu karena cuaca sore hari ini yang mendukung atau karena .. entahlah , hanya mereka yang tau .

Di lain tempat tapi diwaktu yang sama Chanyeol sedang duduk di bangku rotan yang terletak di balkon kamarnya. Dia mengingat ingat bagaimana indahnya mata sipit itu saat tersenyum membentuk bulan sabit yang sangat indah. Bibir mungil dan tipis yang jika tersenyum sangat manis. Rasanya dia ingin terus melihat senyuman itu , indah sekalii. Membayangkan nya saja Chanyeol tersenyum senyum sendiri.

Chanyeol berdiri dari tempat duduk nya dan pindah ke ranjang king size nya. Dia kembali melamunkan Baekhyun. Kenapa dia terus terbayang bayang oleh Baekhyun ? Apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya ? Dia tidak mengerti , tapi untuk saat ini yang bisa Chanyeol rasakan hanya perasaan senang dan nyaman saat berada dekat dengan Baekhyun. Dia ingin bertemu kembali dengan Baekhyun , dia ingin lebih mengenal Baekhyun lebih jauh. Chanyeol mengambil nafas panjang dan menghembuskan nya lewat mulut "Hahh..." dia merasa lega dengan apa yang terjadi hari ini.

.

.

.

Sinar matahari yang masuk melewati celah celah gorden yang tidak tertutup rapat berhasil mengusik nyenyak nya tidur dari namja imut ini. Dia menggeliat dan merenggangkan badannya yang terasa lemas. Dia masih mengantuk , dan lagipula ini hari minggu, tidak ada salahnya jika dia bangun lebih telat hari ini. Dia melirik jam yang berada di atas nakas sebelah kiri ranjangnya , " masih jam 8 " .. dia kembali menarik selimutnya yang sebelumnya terletak di bawah kakinya dan kembali tidur.

Pukul 10 pagi, Baekhyun terbangun karna merasa ada seseorang yang memperhatikannya. Dia membuka mata dan menemukan sesosok perempuan. Dia pikir itu pasti ibunya yang mencoba mengganggu acara #maritidursampaisiang. Tapi lama kelamaan Baekhyun merasa risih juga ada yang memperhatikannya. Dia kembali membuka matanya dan sosok itu masih ada , dia sedikit mengusap matanya yang masih terbuka setengah dan mrncoba untuk melihat perempuan itu lagi. Sebentar , sepertinya dia tau wanita ini, seperti tidak wajahnya. Wanita itu tersenyum pada Baekhyun dan tiba-tiba langsung naik ke atas ranjang Baekhyun "whoaaa... pagi Byun Baek.. bangun lah kau , ini sudah jam 10 pagi , daan jika kau tidak bangun , kau akan melewatkan sarapan. " gadis itu terlihat manis dengan menggunakan dress one piece berwarna peach , sangat terlihat feminim , rambutnya yang panjang di ikat 1 kebelakang.

" Yakkk ... kau siapa ? Berani beraninya kau melompat lompat diatas kasurku .. menyingkir kau , aishh!"

"kau lupa dengan ku ? Kau jahat sekali"

"Jawab aku , siapa kau ? Atau jangan jangan kau pencuri. ? JAWAB AKU "

"Kau jahat Baek, kau melupakan ku "

Baekhyun hanya menutar bola matanya malas mendengar ucapan gadis itu

" yap, kau benar. Aku memang type orang yang cenderung mudah melupakan hal-hal yang tidak penting "

"Kau tau Baek , kau jahat"

" yahh . Aku tau "

" baiklah ,akan kuberitahu aku adalah kim hera , anak dari Kim Seunghyun. "

Baekhyun hanya terdiam setelah mendengar itu . Dia ?! Hera ?! Apakah benar dia Hera yang waktu kecil dulu pernah hampir membunuhnya ?!

Baekhyun sempat berpikir bahwa Hera sudah gila, mana ada anak kecil yang saat itu masih berumur 4 tahun bisa memakai senjata api, dan dia hampir saja menembak kan peluru itu ke Baekhyun , Baekhyun yang pada saat itu juga tidak mengerti hanya tertawa saja, dia berpikir itu hanya mainan. Jelas Baekhyun berpikir seperti itu , karna waktu itu Baekhyun masih berumur 4 tahun juga. Kenapa dia disini ?

Hera berpindah ke ranjang tempat Baekhyun tidur dan duduk disana sambil menatap Baekhyun yang masih dalam mode terkejutnya , Baekhyun hanya diam sambil sedikit membuka mulutnya , masih terua berpikir , Sedang apa gadis psikopat itu disini ?! Baekhyun segera tersadar dari lamunan nya saat Hera memukul kepalanya cukup keras . Baekhyun meringis dan menatap dengan sinis, Hera hanya tertawa melihat ekspresi Baekhyun yang seperti itu,bukannya terlihat menakutkan , malah terlihat menggemaskan.

Baekhyun lama kelamaan risih jika terus terusan diperhatikan Hera, Hera memang gadis yang manis dan lucu , tapi siapa yang tahan jika selama 15 menit kau terus terusan ditatapi seolah olah kau adalah santapan makan siang nya . Baekhyun langsung bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan pergi ke kamar mandi di kamarnya.

Setelah 15 menit Baekhyun mandi, dia keluar jamar mandi sudah mengenakan pakaian santainya. Dia keluar dari kamar dan turun ke lantai bawah menuju ruang makan. Disana , dia menemukan kedua orang tuanya ,nenek nya , dan ada 3 orang lagi sepertinya sepasang suami istri dan anaknya. Baekhyun melanjutkan langkahnya ke arah meja makan

"Selamat pagi Baek, kau bangun siang hari ini . Apa kau sangat lelah?"

Ibunya yang melihat kedatangan Barkhyun langsung menyambutnya dengan senyuman manis dan ucapan selamat pagi . Sedangkan 4 orang lainnya hanya tersenyum sambil melanjutkan sarapan mereka.

"Baek , kau tidak ingat dengan ku?"

Baekhyun menatap seseorang yang baru saja menegurnya. Dia menatap lelaki itu sambil mengingat ingat siapa lelaki ini?

"Kau benar-benar tidak mengingat ku ya? Kau lupa?"

Baekhyun mengangguk kan kepalanya sebagai jawaban. Dia benar benar tidak ingat siapa lelaki ini ? Lelaki itu hanya tersenyum gemas melihat tingkah Baekhyun yang kebingungan sambil mencoba mengingat.

"Baiklah , baiklah. Oke , akan kuingatkan kan padaku , aku adalah Kim Donghae, kakak dari Kim Hera."

Dalam hati Baekhyun berkata "bukankah dia ?.." dengan sedikit mengerutkan dahinya. Donghae yang melihat ekspresi itu seketika ingin tertawa sambil menahan malu.

"Ya , jika kau ingat akulah donghae yang telah membuat ranjang mu menjadi bau pesing"

Baekhyun membelalak kan matanya dan dia langsung tertawa mendengar perkataan Donghae barusan

"Benarkah ? Ini kau Donghae hyung ? Wahh .. tentu saja aku ingat. Aku tadi hanya sempat bingung , kau telah berubah , terutama pada wajahmu dan tinggi badanmu. Bahkan dulu kau yang lebih tua dariku 4 tahun masih terlihat jelas lebih tinggi aku dari pada kau "

" baek , kau tidak sopan sekali berkata seperti itu padaku. Ingatlah , walaupun dulu aku pendek , aku lebih tua darimu "

Balas Donghae dengan nada bercanda dan sedikit merajuk. Donghae sedikit memajukan bibirnya agar itu bisa membuat Baekhyun berhenti tertawa. Tapi ekspresi yang sekarang tengah dibuat oleh Donghae justru tambah membuat Baekhyun terbahak-bahak .

"Heihhh kalian , sudahlah . Baek, hentikan tawa mu itu dan segera ambil sarapan mu. Ini hampir menjelang siang Baek,"

Nenek Baekhyun yang tadinya ikut tertawa karena percakapan Barkhyundan Donghae , langsung terhenti ketika mengingat Baekhyun belum memakan sarapannya. Baekhyu heran ,tadi ada Hera ,sekarang dimana gadis itu ? Apakah dia sudah pulang? Baguslah , Baekhyun jadi sedikit lega. Tapi tidak mungkin dia pulang , karena disini masih ada orang tuanya. Baekhyun jadi bingung. Sebenarnya ada apa keluarga Kim itu datang kerumahnya ? Apakah hari ini ada acara? Tapi acara apa ? Seingat Baekhyun tida ada acara penting hari ini. Kecualii..

"Nah , Hera kau sudah selesai ?"

Nyonya Park menegur Hera yang baru saja berjalan dari arah kamar mandi. Baekhyun nenghembuskan nafasnya berat , ternyata gadis itu belum pulang, batin Baekhyun.

"Iya emmonim, oh iya ngomong ngomong aku masih penasaran , ada apa sebenarnya aku dan keluarga ku kemari ? Apakah ada acara penting ?"

" iya , tentu saja ada . Kalian datang kesini bukan tanpa tujuan " tuan Park menanggapi pertanyaan Hera.

" jadi ada apa ?" Baekhyun yang sedari tadi terdiam akhirnya membuka suara

Donghae tersenyum dan sambil berdiri diantara Hera dan Baekhyun sambil merangkul bahu keduanya

"Kami disini akan membicarakan masa depan kalian"

Baekhyun bingung mendengarnya

"Masa depanku ? Untuk apa ?"

"Iyap ! Kau benar. Masa depan kalian berdua. Kami mempunyai rencana yang bagus untuk kalian"

Perasaan Baekhyun mulai tidak enak dia merasa ada yang direncanakan oleh keluarga nya tanpa dia ketahui sebelumnya

Tuan kim yang melihat ekspresi kebingungan dari keduanya langsung mengatakan

"Kalian masih belum paham juga ? Kalian akan kami JODOHKAN "

Dan Duarrrrr... saat tuan Kim mengeluarkan kata kata itu , seketika Baekhyun menjadi patung yang hanya dapat berdiri dan jantung nya seakan akan berhenti berdetak. Sekuat inikah keinginan keluarganya untuk membuat dirinya cepat menikah ? Tega sekali keluarganya melakukan ini padanya. Sedangkan Hera yang saat ini berada disampingnya hanya memasang ekspresi datar , sedatar datarnya ... tidak ada ekspresi terkejut atau bahkan sedih. Baekhyun heran dengan gadis ini.

Baekhyun yang tersadar segera pergi dari ruang makan dan memilih keluar rumah untuk mencari udara segar sambil mengumpulkan nyawanya yang entah tadi melayang kemana.

.

.

.

.

Walaupun hari ini hari minggu, Chanyeol tidak pernah absen untuk mengecek keadaan kantornya. Dia selalu mengecek ulang kantornya walaupun security kantornya telah memastikan semua aman terkendali tidak ada kekurangan suatu apa pun. Keamanan di sekitar kantor juga telah dibperiksa dan itu aman. Tapi telah dikatakan bukan , jika Chanyeol adalah orang yang mungkin sedikit perfectionis mengenai hal-hal kecil sekalipun. Dia harus memastikan sendiri jika kantornya benar-benar aman.

Chanyeol memasuki ruangan nya dan memasuki ruangan khusus untuk tv yang berukuran sekitar 24 inch itu untuk sekedar melihat keadaan cctv dikantornya. Siapa tau saja dia mendapatkan sesuatu yang mencurigakan di kantornya, ya walaupun dia tau ini hari minggu dan tidak ada satupun karyawan di kantornya selain dia dan petugas security yang salah satu nya tengah berjaga di depan ruangan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menyalakan tv itu dan mulai melihat-lihat rekaman cctv. Mulai dari ruang kerja karyawan , ruang pantry,ruang dapur,lorong menuju ruangannya,hampir semua sudut tangga ada cctv, lalu yang terkahir tinggal memeriksa cctv yang berada di outdoor. Chanyeol melihat keadaan di sekitar area parkir sekarang, tampak sangat lengang dan sepi, lalu selanjutnya dia melihat ke arah jalan raya yang berada di depan kantornya ,dan terakhir , di area belakang kantornya yaitu taman.

Chanyeol kembali melihat ada seseorang yang sedang duduk disitu. Chanyeol merasa kenal dengan orang itu, dan akhirnya Chanyeol menekan tombol pause dan mendekat kan objek yang menjadi perhatiannya sekarang yaitu Baekhyun. Chanyeol dibuat gila oleh namja yang satu itu. Sampai jam 2 tadi malam pun Chanyeol baru bisa terlelap tidur. Penyebabnya hanya satu , karena dia masih terus terbayang-bayang oleh senyuman indah itu ,bibir itu ,dan hidung itu. Dia terbayang akan manisnya wajah namja itu.

Dan Chanyeol berencana hari ini dia akan kembali mengajak Baekhyun untuk bertemu dan kembali berbincang-bincang seperti waktu pertama kali mereka bertemu. Untung saja kemarin Chanyeol sempat meminta nomor ponsel Baekhyun, jadi dia bisa menghubungi Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun terus berjalan dengan pikiran kosong dan tak tentu arah. Dia terus melangkahkan kakinya hingga tak sadar dia telah sampai di taman tempat dia biasa berdiam. Dia duduk di salah satu bangku taman favoritnya. Dia hanya bisa terdiam dan melamun. Terus melamun hingga

"Hai.."

Sebuah suara membuyarkan lamunan nya. Entah mengapa,setelah kendengar suara ini Baekhyun menjadi lebih tenang

"Ooh ,, hai" Baekhyun membalas sapaan itu dengan senyuman manis.

Chanyeol, pemilik suara itu duduk di samping Baekhyun tanpa diminta. Keduanya sekarang hanya diam,tidak ada pembicaraan apapun antara keduanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Ini kan hari minggu. Kau tidak menghabiskan akhir pekan bersama keluargamu ?" Chanyeol mencoba memecah keheningan dengan melontarkan pertanyaan. Tapi yang di tanya hanya diam , tidak menunjukan ekspresi apapun. Chanyeol yang merasa tidak enak , mungkin ada yang salah dari pertanyaannya langsung meminta maaf

"Ah .. maaf kalau pertanyaan ku terdengar sangat ingin tahu, aku hanya-"

"Aku dijodohkan"

Chanyeol yang tadinya ingin meminta maaf pada Baekhyun seketika terkejut mendengar pernyataan dari Baekhyun barusan.

"APAA?!"

Baekhyun tersentak mendengar Chanyeol berteriak dengan nada sedikit membentak baginya

" oh , maaf. Reaksi berlebihan., tapi serius, kau? Dijodohkan ?"

Baekhyun hanya bisa mengangguk. Chanyeol yang melihat ekspresi Baekhyun tampak frustasi, entah mengapa terselip rasa senang pada dirinya.

"Tapi, dilihat dari reaksi mu.. sepertinya kau tidak setuju dengan perjodohan ini"

Baekhyun mengangguk. Baekhyun tidak bisa berkata apa-apa sekarang. Pikiran nya masih terlalu kosong. Ingin rasanya dia menangis, air mata yang sedari tadi ditahannya tidak sanggup lagi ia bendung. Dia menunduk dan air matanya menetes membasahi pipinya. Chanyeol yang belum sadar hanya diam sambil menutup mata menikmati semilir angin yang berhembus di taman ini.

"Hikss .."

Chanyeol yang mendengarnya langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke samping kanan, dan baru menyadari bahwa Baekhyun sedari tadi telah menangis. Chanyeol yang mengerti bagaimana kalutnya perasaan Baekhyun sekarang hanya diam. Gerakan reflek Chanyeol mengangkat dagu Baekhyun dan ia melihat wajah Baekhyun yang saat ini sangat terlihat kekecewaan yang mendalam disana.

Mata merah, hidung bangir yang kembang kempis, air mata berlomba-lomba jatuh ke pipinya, pipinya memerah, Chanyeol tidak tega melihatnya dan sialnya dia langsung memeluk Baekhyun dan otomatis kepala Baekhyun bersandar di dadanya. Baekhyun kaget, mungkin jika keadaanya sekarang dia tidak sedang menangis, sudah dipastikan pipinya akan bersemu merah.

Dia merasa nyaman berada di pelukan Chanyeol. Dia tidak ingin mengakhiri ini. Ingin rasanya lengan yang saat ini sedang memeluknya terus berada dekat dengannya. Chanyeol seketika merasa jika jantungnya saat ini bekerja dengan tidak normal, begitu pun Baekhyun.

 **15 MENIT KEMUDIAN**

Setelah Baekhyun puas menangis Chanyeol mengajak nya ke cafe yang terletak tidak jauh dari kantornya. Chanyeol memanggil pelayan dan memesan minuman.

"Americano nya 1 dan kau Baek?"

Baekhyun masih melamun

"Baek ? Baekhyun ?"

Chanyeol melambaykan tangan nya di depan wajah Baekhyun agar Baekhyun tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Oh , maaf. Aku pesan coffe latte"

" kau yakin ? Coffe latte tidak cocok untuk menenangkan pikiran , berikan saja dia teh mint,dengan perasan jeruk lemon. Itu akan membuat pikiran mu menjadi rileks"

Baekhyun hanya bisa pasrah pesanannya diubah Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun kembali melanjutkan kegiatan melamun nya.

"Hei.. jangan melamun terus Baekhyun-ssi. Itu tidak baik. Jika kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu , katakanlah. Aku siap menjadi tempat berbagi keluh kesahmu. Silahkan"

Chanyeol mengatakan kalimat itu sambil tersenyum sangat tampan dan Baekhyun merasakan adanya letupan-letupan kecil di dadanya. Setiap melihat Chanyeol tersenyum seperti itu padanya, dia merasa nyaman,tenang,dan senang. Kalimat itu bisa membuat Baekhyun seketika menaruh kepercayaannya pada chanyeol. Dia mulai menceritakan bagaimana awalnya dia bisa dijodohkan , dengan siapa dia dijodohkan , dan parahnya , keluarganya tidak membicarakan dengannya tentang perjodohan ini.

Chanyeol yang mendengarnya merasa sedih dan sedikit kesal dengan keluarga Baekhyun apakah keluarganya itu tidak memikirkan bagaimana perasaan Baekhyun ? Sebegitu kuatkan keinginan keluarga Baekhyun untuk mempunyai penerus keluarga tanpa harus memikirkan kebahagiaan Baekhyun kedepannya ? Chanyeol tidak habis pikir dengan keluarga Baekhyun.

"Apakah keluarga yang dijodohkan dengan juga berasal dari kalangan pengusaha?"

" tentu saja,keluarga ku tidak mungkin sembarangan memilihkan jodoh untuk ku"

"Kalau boleh aku tau, perusahaan apa itu ?"

" KIM coorperate"

" cari informasi tentang Kim coorperate. Besok pagi,datamya harus sudah ada di mejaku"

Chanyeol mematikan sambungan telfon dengan sekretarisnya. Dia menghembuskan nafas kasar sambil berfikir. Apa yang kira-kira perlu ia lakukan pada perusahaan ini ?

.

.

.

.

Tepat jam 10 malam,Baekhyun sampai dirumahnya. Hatinya jadi lumayan tenang karna pertemuannya dengan Chanyeol tadi siang. Dia terus teringat ingat dengan apa yang Chanyeol dan dirinya lakukan tadi. Berada di pelukan Chanyeol dan mengingat suara detakan jantung Chanyeol yang bisa dibilang tidak normal tersebut berhasil membuat pipinya menjadi merah lagi. Tidak sadar jika dia sudah sampai di depan kamarnya. Dia masuk ke kamar nya dan membersihkan diri, bersiap untuk melanjutkan hari esok yang panjang.

Keesokan paginya , Chanyeol telah duduk di kursi kerjanya sembari membaca dengan serius laporan yang dimintanya kemarin pada sekretarisnya.

"Ada yang ingin saya sampaikan tuan,"

"Katakan"

"Kemarin , saya juga meminta bantuan paman saya yang kebetulan bekerja di perusahaan itu sebagai kepala kepegawaian, dia mengatakan bahwa ada desas desus yang mengatakan putri yang tidak lain adalah anak kedua dari Kim Seunghyun,CEO dari kim coorperate mengidap sebuah penyakit kejiwaan, tapi itu masih menjadi perdebatan diantara pegawai,dan belum ada yang bisa memastikan betul tidaknya berita tersebut"

Chanyeol yang mendengar itu menampakkan seringai tipisnya. Sepertinya ini akan menjadi kegiatan yang sedikit menguras tenaga dan otak.

"Baiklah, tetap lakukan pencarian informasi mengenai perusahaan itu, dan mengenai keluarga Kim, pastikan jika berita itu benar atau tidak , aku akan bermain sedikit dengan keluarga itu"

Sekretaris Chanyeol segera keluar dari ruangan Chanyeol setelah mengucapkan salam.

" HALOO PARK YEOL ,,, DOBI YEOLLL,HYUNG DOBI"

Astaga.. suara itu,,sudah lama Chanyeol tidak mendengarnya. Ada apa lagi sekarang ?

" apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Kau tidak merindukan ku ?" Sehun mengerucutkan mulutnya

"Kau menggelikan jika begitu hun, untuk apa juga aku merindukan mu ? Tidak ada gunanya bagiku"

"Jahat sekali kau Park! Oh , ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana kemajuan hubungan mu dengan pria itu ? Apasaja yang telah kalian lakukan ? Apa kau sudah melakukannya ?"

"Melakukan apa?"

" melakukan itu .. ahh .. kau tidak usah berpura-pura polos yeol" Sehun mencoba untuk menggoda Chanyeol

"Kau bicara apa? Aku tidak mengerti."

"Melakukan hal yang biasanya dilakukan orang dewasa"

Sehun masih terus menggoda Chanyeol dengan menaik turunkan alisnya

"Aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang kau biacarakan , lagipula apa yabg harus kulakukan dengannya ?"

Sehun mulai jengah dengan tingkah Chanyeol yang sok polos dan tidak tahu apa apa itu , jelas jelas dia tau apa yabg dimaksudkan Sehun ,

"Astaga Park, haruskah aku menyebutkan kegiatan itu ?"

"Sebutkanlah" jawab Chanyeol acuh

"SEX"

"HAH?! tidak tidak ,, apa yang kau bicarakan? Melakukan sex? Bergandengan tangan dengannya saja belum pernah , dan kau menanyakan apakah aku sudah melakukam sex dengannya? Kau sehat Oh ?"

Chanyeol kaget , ada apa dengan otak Sehun itu ? Apakah otaknya menjadi semakin miring setelah dia mengunjungi negara yang terdapat menara miring disana? Sehun sekarang hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat reaksi Chanyeol.

"Aku tau kau tak seagresif itu yeol, lagipula kau belum memberitahu padaku siapa nama pria itu? "

"Namanya Byun Baekhyun"

"Byun Baekhyun ? Sebentar sebentar ,, itu sepertinya itu tidak asing ..."

Sehun mencoba mengingat nama itu , dia sungguh nerasa tidak asing dengan nama itu, "tunggu , siapa dia ? Oh! Dia adalah pemimpin dari Byun com. Bukan ?"

"Darimana kau tahu ? Wahhh .. Oh Sehun , kau mencoba menusuk ku dari belakang ?"

"Aku tidak mungkin melakukan hal murahan seperti itu , Byun Com. Adalah salah satu kolega ku dannn..."

"Dan ?"

"Oh ya Yeol, aku ingin bercerita "

Astagaa , ingin rasanya Chanyeol mencelupkan kepala manusia yang berada didepannya sekarang ke kolam renang sedalam 10 meter, Chanyeol penasaran , tapi dia gengsi..

"Katakan"

Sahut Chanyeol dengan nada datar

"Akhirnya aku mendapatkan lelaki mata rusa ituu ! Yehet !"

"Kau senang ?"

"Tentu saja aku senang , bagaimana bisa aku tidak senang ?"

"Baguslah "

"Yahh , itu bagus , dan ngomong-ngomong , Luhan bekerja di perusahaan Byun Com. Sebagai sekretaris Baekhyun . Kebetulan sekali bukan ?"

Yahh. Itu sebuah kebetulan , perusahaan Baekhyun adalah kolega dari Sehun yang lain adalah sahabat Chanyeol, dan kekasih Sehun adalah sekretaris Baekhyun. GREAT!

" Oh, ngomong-ngomong apa yang kau lakukan ? Dan heii .. berkas apa ini ?"

Sehun tidak sengaja menginjak sebuah dokumen yang terjatuh di lantai , dia membuka dokumen itu dan mengerutkan dahi , untuk apa Chanyeol mencari tau perusahaan ini ? Setahu Sehun , perusahaan Chanyeol tidak pernah berhubungan bisnis dengan Kim Coorperate.

"Yeol, apa ini ?"

Sehun menunjuk dokumen itu , dan memutuskan untuk bertanya pada Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak lihat itu apa ?"

Sehun memutar bola matanya malas

"Aku tau ini dokumen , tapi untuk apa kau dan Kim Coorperate ini ? Ini bukan sakah satu kolega mu kan ?"

"Memang bukan"

"Lalu?"

"Aku hanya ingin sedikit bermain-main dengan mereka " Chanyeol tersenyum tipis , sangat tipis.

"Bermain-main? Untuk apa kau bermain dengan perusahaan ? Bermain itu di taman , atau di game center, "

"Kau akan mengerti jika waktunya telah datang Sehun-ah"

Sehun masih bingung dengan kata-kata Chanyeol, "BERMAIN" aneh sekali bermain dengan perusahaan. Sahabatnya itu sudah gila, pikir Sehun.

Sedangkan Chanyeol , dia hanya tersenyum sambil memikirkan cara untuk "Bermain" dengan perusahaan itu.

"Tenang saja Baek,aku akan menyelamatkan mu dari perjodohan sialan yang keluargamu lakukan. Tunggu aku "

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Hope you like it readers

Makasi buat yang udah mau dan minta di buat sequel ,makasiihh❤

Tinggalkan jejak juseyo 🙏


End file.
